I'm fine
by Kuma Kuroko
Summary: Jungkook estuvo bien con alguien, pero no lo recuerda. Sabe que esa persona lo necesita... Para Yoongi es irrelevante. Él y Jungkook son felices y están bien ¿Por qué ayudar a alguien que puede romper lo que tienen? Pairing: YoonKook [Min Yoon-Gi x Jeon Jung-Kook]; KookMin [Jeon Jung-Kook x Park Jimin] -Others. Advertencias: Fluff, Angst, Sad, Misterio, Drama.


**I'm fine...?**

 _— Kookie, si sabes. No te hagas._

 _—No sé~ No sé~_

 _— ¡No seas mentiroso! ¡Si lo sabes!_

 _—Ummm~ Por qué sabría el nombre de tan bello y tierno mochi que está frente a mi. Lo he olvidado por completo. Una verdadera pena._

 _—Tonto._

— ¿Está pasando otra vez? —asiente suavemente—. ¿Necesitas algo en especial?

—Nada importante, solo... Estoy antojado de algún dulce.

—Más tarde te compro algo.

—Vale. Hey, Yoongi-ssi...

Suspira. Las caricias en el cabello acabaran por dormirlo de nuevo. Abraza a Yoongi y se acurruca, tiene la impresión de que él quiere que guarde silencio; que se vuelva a dormir sin importar que sean las dos de la tarde y estén casi recién levantados. Típico de él: Dormir cuanto se pueda un domingo.

— ¿Qué pasa si recuerdo que pasó?

—No pasa ni cambia nada. Solo que no tendríamos que pagar un psicólogo. —refunfuña un tanto molesto de que no se duerma y deje dormir.

—Sueño con otro hombre. Más lindo que tu tal vez ¿No te preocupa? —Yoongi abrió los ojos y dejó de acariciarle la cabeza.

—Jungkook, en este preciso instante ¿Me amas o no? —asintió suavemente—. Entonces no veo ningún problema. —cerró los ojos, dispuesto a dormir aun si Jungkook no lo hace.

Jungkook mantuvo aquella perturbación. Desde hace meses que le pasa lo mismo: Sueña o "recuerda" -en los casos de estar despierto-, sobre un hombre -o muchacho-, realmente tierno. Mejillas rellenas, labios gruesos, ojos avellana y sonrisa de lo más pura y sincera. Conversaciones, momentos divertidos, más íntimos... No sabe exactamente quién es y resulta bastante curioso ese detalle. Yoongi encuentra bastante graciosa la situación realmente por un simple hecho.

A esa persona la conoció cuando tenía amnesia.

Desgraciadamente tuvo un accidente: Un auto lo atropelló y lo mandó directo al hospital. No haberse fijado en donde estaba fue consecuencia de haberse peleado con Yoongi e irse enojado. Ya en el hospital habiéndolo tratado despertó sin saber nada aparte de su nombre, edad y detalles tan básicos que no incluían a su pareja desde hace dos años. Estuvo internado por más de medio año para poder sanar.

No recuerda absolutamente nada de ese periodo de tiempo. Es como si se hubiera borrado de su mente por tener sus recuerdos de regreso.

—Tal vez sea importante.

—Tal vez te estás encaprichando por algo que no importa.

—No creo...

—Yo sí. Ya no es relevante.

— ¿Tu tampoco eres relevante? También te olvidé y volviste lentamente.

—No es lo mismo. —replica disgustado de aquel revés.

Yoongi se giró con expresión fruncida. Jungkook se le montó encima dándole besos por todo el cachete mientras tenía una sonrisa divertida. Como odia el mayor que le recuerde cosas que han pasado y él niega rotundamente. Se acabó por volver una especie de pequeño combate por quien iba a dormir sobre quién. Evidentemente Jungkook ganó con su soberano tamaño comparado con Yoongi. Una vez recostado en el pecho que guarda un corazón igual de calmado que su dueño... Jungkook tuvo otra de esas epifanías.

 _—Jungkookie está herido. Por eso me gusta dejar que se acueste encima mío._

 _—Voy a acabar aplastándote. Eres muuuuuuuy bajito._

 _— ¡Claro que no!_

 _—Claro que sí~_

 _Guardaron silencio por un rato. Jungkook cabecea a nada de dormirse por los mimos del otro. Escucharlo cantar no ayudaba a que el sueño no llegara mucho más rápido. Lo mira, lo mira y lo mira con cariño... Sin embargo, no es la persona a la que quiere ver. Esa persona es mucho menos sonriente y aun así es radiante._

 _—Yoon... —balbucea entre sueños. Él sonríe amoroso al tiempo que un destello entristecido desfila por su expresión._

 _—Te amo Jungkook, no lo olvides ¿si...?_

—Jimin-ssi...

Yoongi mantuvo la mirada fija en Jungkook. Siempre pasa lo mismo. Dice no recordar su nombre, pero al perderse en su mente lo susurra sin parar. No sabe si es de modo amoroso o no, es bastante malo para notar esos gestos a menos que sea muy evidente. En secreto espera que no lo recuerde nunca; por una pelea de lo más tonta impulsada de nuevo por su adicción a la nicotina -sigue en proceso-, perdió a Jungkook por ocho meses y medio. No necesita que venga un aparecido para quitárselo. No sería justo.

Además ¿Como comparar a alguien de meses con él que tiene casi toda su vida pegado a Jungkook?

Solo tiene cierto miedo por la naturaleza tan curiosa de Jungkook. Nunca se sabe si acabaría sintiendo algo más fuerte por esa persona "desconocida". No lo quiere perder, por eso le presta la atención que antes no; el cariño que no sabía expresar y sencillamente ha hecho de todo por mejorar y merecer esto.

Sea quien sea "Jimin", que se pierda hasta lo más profundo. No anhela la muerte de alguien que no conoce, pero quiere que por favor no aparezca jamás. Con eso estará satisfecho. Aun así tiene la ligera impresión de que su pedido no se haría realidad.

* * *

Integrarse de nuevo a la vida en sí es un asunto que se va dando de forma entre patosa y molesta para él. Diría que prefiere quedarse en eterno reposo y saltarse toda las cuestiones inútiles de reintegración. No ayuda seguir "sufriendo epifanías" incluso estando despierto al cien por cien. Es contradictorio, pues el evento como tal le da una alegría que no sabría cómo explicar.

Yoongi ha insistido en que no debería tomarle importancia. Ya paso y de nada sirve que siga rememorando un hecho tan inútil como un conocido durante su tiempo con Amnesia. Haría caso a lo que dice de no ser igual de complicado ignorarlo a prestarle la debida atención. Por algún motivo está tan presente. Algo debe tener qué tanto viene como una ola golpeando y empapando una roca en la orilla del mar. Aunque volviendo a Yoongi... ha estado un poco raro desde entonces.

No es un "raro" malo, más bien es positivo para él. Se decidió a dejar totalmente el cigarro y también se ha mostrado menos quejón con básicamente todo. Enfatizando en su molestia ante el actuar infantil o molesto del menor. Jungkook no se iba a quejar de este comportamiento de parte de Yoongi. Es genial que quiera dejar de fumar -detalle por el cual peleaban hasta decir basta-, el tema de quejarse si lo encuentra un poco innecesario. Necesario por decirlo de algún modo. Lo último que quiere es incomodar a su de por si paciente flojera.

Resultaba imposible para él no relacionar esto con su tiempo de amnesia y al mismo tiempo, con el muchacho que lo acompañaba en el hospital. Recuerda que es un muchacho -un año menor, es decir, tiene veinte años-, y nada más. Es confuso: Ayudante, voluntario, civil familiar de algún empleado o un paciente de la clínica. Duda que sea eso sinceramente, venido en consecuencia de que hacían tantas cosas que los pacientes no pueden como saltar por los techo, pasar rato en la azotea; salir a la calle; ir y venir como si fuera su casa; incluso llevar perros que acababan siendo adoptados por algún paciente o familiar del mismo.

¿Qué tanto puede ser? Es tan... irreal.

 _— No sabía que fueses del tipo celoso Kookie. Puedes estar tranquilo. No voy a estar con otros. Solo juego con ellos._

 _—No son celos. —golpeó la lengua contra el interior de su mejilla antes de decir esto. El muchacho dio una risa de lo más melodiosa._

 _—Eres muy tierno Kookie._

 _—Me preocupa. Una enfermera me dijo que estabas sangrando. Deberías dejar de ver a esas personas, te podrían hacer daño de nuevo. —dice genuinamente preocupado. La sonrisa del otro se vio ligeramente forzada en ese instante. desconoce la razón._

 _—Esa me la hice yo solo. Me caí practicando baile y había un trozo de madera sobresaliendo del suelo. Fue un accidente. —explica con voz amortiguada y lenta. Jungkook ladeó la cabeza al dar un ligero respingo._

 _—No sabía que bailaras._

 _—No lo hago tan bien. Por eso Hobi me abandonó—ni idea de quién es Hobi y como puede ser posible eso—. No lo hago bien; no vale la pena que supieras de algo así._

 _—Igual quiero verlo._

 _—Puedo practicar... ¡Practicaré mucho para que Jungkookie me vea! Será lo mejor de mi y así no me olvidarás jamás. Así tu no me vas a abandonar._

 _— ¿Quién dijo algo de abandonar? —se relame los labios y juega con las mangas de su suéter._

 _—Todos me abandonan. Incluso Hobi, pero sé que Jungkook será diferente. No lo harás ¿cierto? —pregunta con anhelo incomparable—. Yo te amo mucho... No me olvides. No me abandones... por favor._

—Yoongi... Necesito recordarlo.

—no. No lo necesitas. —asegura apagando la luz de noche. Jungkook siguió viendo sus manos aun en la oscuridad. Recordaba tan perfectamente el tacto suave de las pequeñas manos.

Intentar recordar a quien le dio ese tacto tan amoroso y gentil en su tiempo de convalecencia... _A quien le rogó no olvidarlo._

Yoongi solo lo jala para que deje pensar en eso. Ese espectro que no se va y empieza a asfixiarlo.

* * *

Jungkook ha progresado mucho. Ha vuelto a sus clases, a su trabajo de medio tiempo; incluso se han topado de nuevo con algunas antiguas amistades como los son Kim Tae-Hyung, Kim Nam-Joon y Kim Seok-Jin -la santa trinidad de los Kim-. Yoongi no es precisamente el más entusiasta con respecto a eso de recibir a gente en la vida.

Prefiere tener pocos a su alrededor y si se pudiera limitar a Jungkook sería aún mejor. El problema de eso es que aparentemente por sí solo no puede evitar que piense en _"Jimin-ssi"._ La presencia del resto es agradecida por poder distraerlo, que no se enfoque en el pasado y más precisamente en ese hombre. Ni siquiera es tangible y lo siente intentando romper lo que apenas ha sanado. Véase así su relación.

Namjoon lo felicitó por haber aceptado el golpe de la vida y dejar de comportarse como un orgulloso de primera clase; escuchar a Jungkook era casi imposible en términos de sugerencia o preocupación, hubo un desprecio y un constante subestimar solo por tratarse de alguien menor ¿Que iba a saber si el cigarro es malo o no para él? O beber alcohol. A ello venia una de las razones por las cuales se irritaba tan rápido cuando Jungkook buscaba juego.

Incluso lo recuerda de la discusión:

 _— ¡ERES UN NIÑATO, QUE VAS A SABER DE LO QUE ES BUENO O NO! Gasto mi dinero en lo que me de la zorra gana y si eso es fumando o bebiendo sigue dando lo mismo. Mi dinero, mis pulmones y mis riñones. Ser mi pareja no quiere decir que voy a seguirme aguantando tus quejas por algo que yo quieto._

 _— ¡Deja de decir que soy un niño! ¡Soy más grande y más fuerte que tú! —en eso no pudo negarle la razón—. Me preocupo por ti... ¿Que vas a hacer después si es grave? Mi papá no deja de toser y ha tenido muchas operaciones por haber fumado. No quiero eso para ti._

 _—Te preocupas por nada._

 _—Pero-_

 _— ¿Que? Serás todo lo grande que quieras, pero eres un niño idiota de cabeza, no me explico cómo logras nada siendo que no maduras de una puta vez. —rechista disgustado._

 _—Yoongi..._

 _—Parece que solo vienes a fastidiarme a cada que puedes. Ni siquiera Rose me molestaba tanto._

 _Jungkook salió hecho un tornado tras eso. Solo bufó y volvió a lo que estaba haciendo. Por desgracia el último cigarro que tenía se consumió solo en la discusión. Frustrado simplemente toca el piano y escribe en la hoja la canción que va haciendo. Al menos así hasta que el teléfono sonó con la sencilla noticia que le detuvo el corazón, lo hizo tirar todo lo que tuviera en mano; tomar su abrigo e ir corriendo al hospital._

 _«Jeon Jung-Kook tuvo un accidente de auto y usted se encuentra de primero en la lista de contactos.»_

 _Posiblemente fueran los peores momentos de su vida esperar que le dieran noticias con respecto a Jungkook. Tardó un buen rato en el área de emergencia por lo que hizo un agujero en el suelo de tanto caminar por el mismo sendero. Luego se fundió con la silla, dormido, pero con un sueño tan ligero que le hizo saber lo incomodo del sitio. Cuando por fin lo llevaron a la habitación en la que estaba y Jungkook tenía máquinas conectadas a él se le encogió el pecho._

 _Le habían explicado que por andar despistado no vio el auto que venía y a ello viene el accidente. Los que presenciaron lo sucedido dijeron que tenía la capucha puesta y aun así era sencillo percatarse que iba llorando, con un golpe en la mejilla a saber porque y notablemente afectado._

 _Para resumir: Es culpa suya. Jungkook despertó unas cuantas horas después._

 _— Iré a buscar al doctor, ya regreso—dijo apresurado. Jungkook ni siquiera lo miró—. Es-escucha, no era mi intención... Solo... Sabes que no me gusta que intenten controlar mi vida y tú- no es tu culpa ¿sí? Es mía, lo encuentro molesto, pero es... Preocupación tuya por mi bienestar. No fue-_

 _— ¿Lo conozco...? Lo siento, pero no entiendo de que habla._

 _Jungkook es alguien muy tímido. Tanto que a Yoongi le resulta cómico y un tanto tierno. Sin embargo en este instante le recuerda a cuando se conocieron. Jungkook no le sostenía la mirada ni un instante; hablaba bajo y a duras penas; mantenía una expresión nerviosa y... y... Todo lo que está haciendo ahora._

 _El médico le dijo que tenía Amnesia y Yoongi solo sintió que quería beber hasta intoxicarse para fingir que esto no era real._

— ¿Qué tal te va sin el cigarro? —pregunta Tae con toda la mala intención de mundo.

—Es una mierda. Desde hace un mes quiero una caja completa, pero así es dejar un vicio supongo. —se bebe lo que hay en su trago.

— El de beber sigue ahí. —silba Jin antes de reír. Jungkook juega con un cubierto.

—Estamos aquí comiendo y pasando un buen rato. No veo porque no podría beber —opina Jungkook, Yoongi aceptó la comida que el menor le llevó a la boca—. Ya después si lo tiene prohibido.

—Alcohólicos y fumadores anónimos con Jungkook. Basta un choque para que tome consciencia. Suena como un buen eslogan. —Yoongi lo vio con recelo y bastante molestia.

—Al menos no fue preso como otros —comenta Namjoon de manera casual. Tae se hizo el ofendido—. A la próxima no hagas grafitis en una zona donde pasan policías.

—En todos lados pasan policías.

—Exactamente.

Estuvieron hablando por un largo rato incluso después de comer. La única razón por la que salieron del sitio es que empezó a llover y aunque Jin los llevaría a casa, tienen que caminar un largo trecho para llegar al edificio donde viven; pues no hay carretera en la zona. Jungkook ya se visualiza empapado, Yoongi se apodera del paraguas siempre.

Las pisadas de la gente hacen un sonido ligeramente cómico. De camino al auto se detuvo. En la acera contraria, no muy lejana y perfectamente visible para él hay una persona que lo mira. Si ropa está mojada al igual que su cabello y rostro. Jungkook dio un paso tras otro, lentos y que pronto lo llevaron a donde nada le impide a la lluvia mojarlo. Reconoce a esa persona, esa cara, esa expresión _... Su nombre lo tiene en la punta de la lengua._

—Jungkook... —lo escucha. No es posible que sea otra persona. Es la misma que lleva tanto intentando recordar. Esa persona abre la boca y-

— ¡¿QUE ESTÁS LOCO?! —Miró a Yoongi con aturdimiento. Un rayo iluminó el cielo brevemente—. NO HAGAS ESO. NUNCA ¿¡ME ESCUCHASTE!?

—L-lo siento. Es que... es que... —intento ver atrás de Yoongi, el problema es que solo está el paraguas y el dueño del mismo avanzando en dirección totalmente opuesta, alejándose. Yoongi gruñó; lo ayudó a levantarse y tras jalarlo de regreso con los demás lo apretó en un abrazo.

—No lo hagas... No quiero pasar por eso de nuevo. —pide en tono lastimero con el corazón alborotado.

Un auto pasó tan cerca. Jungkook ni siquiera lo había notado. No sabe que es lo que lo puso tan atolondrado, pero casi logra que se lo quiten de nuevo. Jungkook seguía con la mirada clava en el paraguas que se está llenando la agua y lentamente empieza a ser arrastrado por la brisa. La silueta de esa persona desapareció por completo de su campo de visión.

 _Entró en el comedor del hospital. Es de tarde por lo que hay una atractiva luz naranja colándose por la ventana y dando el mismo toque colorido al lugar típicamente blanco. Permaneció en la entrada viendo a la única persona que está ahí. Es diferente a como lo ha visto siempre y supone acertadamente a que se debe a ese detalle: Está solo._

 _Que ese muchacho este solo es igual de raro que ver la nieve subir al cielo en contrario a su ciclo natural. Ve a los lados; salta de su silla y juega como un niño pequeño. Ríe por momentos hasta que empieza a dar elegantes vueltas una por una y finalmente detenerse en el medio del desordenado espacio... él empieza a bailar al tiempo que se tararea a sí mismo la música a la que sigue._

 _Su forma de moverse es tan agraciada y sentimental que lo hipnotiza por completo ¿Como alguien podría abandonarlo tras ver algo como esto? Es hermoso, se dice sin parar. En su mente resuena una melodía de piano que no recuerda de dónde viene. De en qué lugar la escuchado y quién es su ejecutor. Quizá sea esa persona a la que tanto trata de recordar. Sonrió tímido, Jimin se dio cuenta de su presencia y paró._

 _— ¿Por qué te detienes? Es genial, continua..._

 _—No lo es... Es muy lento... Hobi lo hace mucho mejor, más rápido, más exacto y... Por más que intente copiarlo no puedo hacerlo como él—toma asiento en el piso—. Lo único que logre fue que me odiara y me dejara... ¿Me vas a dejar? No se supone que me verías... lo hice mal... Ahora que lo viste me vas a dejar. —luce tan angustiado..._

 _— ¡No! ¡No haría algo como eso! —asegura apresurado. Alzó la cabeza para mirarlo—. Es... Lo que haces es genial; es demasiado hermoso—toma asiento de frente a él—. Quién te deje después de ver algo así es demasiado tonto._

 _—Hobi no es tonto. Es el mejor bailarín que podría haber; lo conozco desde hace mucho y... yo simplemente lo arruine—sonríe amargamente—. Pe-pero no lo arruinaré con Jungkook, está vez prometo que no lo haré._

 _—... no hace falta que lo hagas._

 _— ¡si lo hace! ¡Si lo prometo no tendré cómo evitarlo! —asegura cual niño pequeño—. Practicaré mucho, la próxima vez si será buena; esta no cuenta, así que te ordenó olvidarla, tu cerebro debe hacerme caso._

 _—Mi cerebro rechaza los pedidos tontos. Es imposible olvidar algo tan bello._

 _—Jungkook es tan tonto..._

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué te parece? —pregunta Yoongi, Jungkook sacudió suavemente la cabeza—. No escuchaste una mierda ¿verdad? —gruñe sin ocultar lo mucho que ese detalle lo molesta. Jungkook rió divertido y negó con la cabeza.

—Si escuche. Tanto que sé que te cuesta mucho esta parte de aquí por como debes apresurarte. Sonó bastante natural, asumo que la practicaste—no dijo nada, bueno, si le prestó atención no tiene nada que reclamar o agregar—. Solo pensaba en que él-

—ya empezamos de nuevo...

—Podría bailarlo muy bien. Recuerdo bien como lo hacía...—echa la cabeza atrás con una sonrisa—. No sé, siempre has dicho que es complicado encontrar a quién pueda representar bien lo que tocas, pero estoy seguro de que él podría.

—Taehyung tiene un novio desde hace un tiempo que es bailarín. Se supone que me lo iba a presentar... hace dos meses... Y me dormí. —confiesa con ese tonito bajo de no sentir culpa alguna por quedarse entre sus sabanas y posiblemente algún peluche de Kumamon para hacer más placentero su descanso.

— ¿A sí? ¿Por qué yo no sabía?

—Andas con la cabeza en las nubes aún. No me sorprende que no hayas prestado atención—ordena las hojas con partituras—. Con suerte al incluirte en este plan no lo postergaré más... ¿Jungkook?

— _No me sueltes jamás, por favor... No me sueltes nunca._

— _Yo-_

— _aun sí no soy a quién quieres... No me sueltes._

—Oye ¿Qué tienes? —lo zarandea muy suavemente, Jungkook siguió viendo las teclas del piano.

— _No podría ser de esta manera._

— _pero estarías sosteniendo mi mano al menos ¿ver-verdad? Y esto es real... No olvides que también me amaste a mi como amas a "Yoongi"._ — _asintió los temblores en el cuerpo ajeno lo hacían flaquear un poco. Ni siquiera entiende como es que llegaron a la parte más carnal que para su acompañante es tan importante._

 _Como si necesitara al menos una muestra de que el amor que se tienen existe o existió en algún momento. Lo besó con calma en los labios, manteniendo la vista en su rostro que no para de llorar sabiendo que esto solo viene producido por la amnesia._

—Jungkook no-

—Incluso sin saberlo te prefería a ti... Y él sabía que seguiría siendo así. Solo me pidió que lo recordara y no puedo ni siquiera hacer eso.

Yoongi volvió al piano, casi ignorándolo por querer hacer la vista gorda a la insistencia de Jungkook en el tema. Ya va casi un año... ¿Por qué insiste tanto? ¿Por qué no puede simplemente conformarse a lo bien que están? La necesidad de ese tipo con el que le montó los cuernos -por decirlo de algún modo-, ya se vuelve insoportable.

Sea como sea, posiblemente no lo recuerde jamás, con eso está satisfecho.

—Él es Jung Hoseok... Hobi para acortar, J-Hope si te sientes mal.

— _You're my hope, I'm your Hope, I'm J-Hope._ —saluda con un guiño y gesto juguetón. A Jungkook no le costó demasiado entender cómo es que Tae lo tiene de novio.

— ¿un caballo bailarín? —Yoongi está irritado desde ayer por lo poco pendiente que está Jungkook, esta clase de comentarios agrios no es nada del otro mundo considerando este detalle. Aun así, Hoseok no se ve molesto, más bien se ríe divertido y le da dos palmadas en las mejillas a Yoongi.

—Y tu una tortuga pianista ¡ENTONCES~! —hace un paso de lo más hipnótico y repentino, Jungkook lo aplaudió cual niño pequeño—. ¿probamos a ver qué tal?

Si hiciera una lista de como llevar mal con Yoongi, pondría tomarse demasiada confianza en el segundo lugar, el primero es hacer bromas de padre o tan malas que solo Jin sea capaz de reírse de ellas. Hoseok ya cometió el primer pecado, más le valía ser la mejor prima ballerina o Yoongi se iría con todas las de no hablar con Tae nunca más...

Jungkook sentía la tensión subir debido a lo mismo. Hoseok baila de lo mejor, eso no lo negará por temor a recibir un golpe del más allá; hay que ser tonto para decir que no es espectacular, el problema es que... _No se ajusta para nada a lo que Yoongi quiere_. Aun cuando sigue la melodía y va a acorde a la misma es como si la música no fuese para él.

Como si ese no fuese su terreno y no es falso. Hoseok había dicho muy claro que acostumbra el baile hip-hop, también variantes; por tanto está realmente lejos de lo que puede ir bien con esta canción que escribió Yoongi. Es muy armónica, diría que sentimental y fluida.

Necesita algo fluido como el agua, como una ola de mar que vaya y recoja como una onda. Hoseok es más como ver a un zic-zac, uno impresionante y al cual intentó imitar de manera más o menos lograda. Entró en ligera crisis cuando Yoongi bajó con fuerza el cobertor de las teclas, molesto.

—Esto no sirve para nada. No es lo que necesito.

—Al menos lo intentó. —suspiran Jin y Namjoon a la vez. Yoongi es demasiado quisquilloso. Haberlo intentando y que durara tanto tiempo es un merito para Hoseok que está tirado en el suelo sudando la gota gorda.

— ¡Hombre! —quejumbra sentándose—. ¡necesitas a un bailarín contemporáneo! —rechista con una sonrisa nerviosa—. Además, que canción tan más complicada, me muero. —Tae le dio patadas suaves.

— ¿No conoces a ninguno de esos?

—Que pueda ayudar no. Digo... tenía a un amigo que era... fuuu—se tira al suelo, agotado al mismo tiempo que expresando su admiración al respecto—. Genial, lo vi pocas veces bailando, tenía un problema terrible de vergüenza y no me dejaba nunca. Era bastante tierno, intentaba imitarme.

—Imitar...—murmuró Jungkook, Yoongi levantó la cabeza alerta.

—El punto es que era espectacular lo que podía hacer. Aunque hace mucho que no hablamos... Muchísimo tiempo ahora que lo pienso—reflexiona—. Es mejor así supongo...

—Abandonar.

—Jungkook, vámonos. —incita Yoongi jalándolo del brazos.

— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunta Jin.

—Nada que te importe. Tenemos que irnos. —responde hostil.

—No creo que sea abandonar precisamente. Peleamos... o peleé. Aparte de que se lastimó, hirió a una compañera y... Mierda, no hizo nada por ayudarla, solo se limpiaba la sangre y luego se la quedó mirando—bufa con tinte molesto—. Luego... Intentó pedirme perdón por eso; dijo que podría imitarme bien en algún momento y no pasaría eso-

— ¡Jeon! —insistió vehemente. Jungkook lo apartó de un manotazo.

— e-era bajito, con mejillas grandes y-

— ¿Labios gruesos? Sí ¿Conoces a Jimin?

Yoongi abrió y cerró la boca con preocupación. Jungkook permaneció un instante viendo a Hoseok... _«Por eso Hobi me abandonó.»_. No pudo evitar tomarlo de la ropa y zarandearlo. Taehyung lo tomó antes de que pudiera golpearlo en el rostro. Verlo tan molesto y tan de repente no podía ser normal en nadie, menos en Jungkook.

— ¿¡Q-qué!? —pregunta Hoseok con molestia -un poco de miedo incluido-, por aquella reacción. Namjoon pudo parar a Jungkook definitivamente.

— ¡ERES UN HIJO DE PUTA! ¡COMO PUDISTE HACERLE ESO!

— ¿De quién hablas? ¡CÁLMATE!

— ¡A JIMIN! ¡LO ABANDONASTE Y ÉL... él...! Ay no.

— ¡ESPERA UN MOMENTO, JUNGKOOK! —Yoongi apenas tuvo chance de tomar su bolso para ir corriendo tras su pareja.

Alcanzarlo debió costarle al menos cinco kilos y ejercicio de diez años. Jungkook tiene mucha más condición física y piernas más largas. Sin mencionar que Yoongi tiene ese problema de llenarse de aire al correr. Prácticamente se abalanzó a su espalda apenas estuvieron a menos de dos metros de la entrada del hospital donde Jungkook pasó su tiempo de convalecencia.

— ¡¿Qué piensas hacer!?

—Entiéndeme, tengo que ir a hablar con él. De-debe pensar que lo olvidé. Solo olvidé su nombre, tengo que decirle que no fue mi intención y que yo-

— ¡¿TÚ QUÉ?! —Reclama con esa impresión que dio aquel día del accidente—. ¿¡QUE HARÁS CON ESO!?

— ¿Yoongi...?

— ¡ME VALE UNA MIERDA QUE CREA QUE LO OLVIDASTE, ASÍ ES MEJOR! ¡QUE ESTÉ MUERTO YA DE PASO! —lo vio impresionado—. Tenía... tenía esperanza de que no lo ibas a recordar ¿¡por qué coño justo tenía que ser este hombre ese tal Hobi y decirte de...!?

— ¿sabías de Jimin?

— ¡LO REPETÍAS A CADA SEGUNDO! ¡JIMIN-SSI! —reclama histérico.

— ¿¡Por qué no lo dijiste entonces!? ¡TE DIJE QUE NECESITABA...!

— ¡PORQUE NO QUIERO QUE ME DEJES DE NUEVO!

Jungkook lo vio plasmado por las aparentes ganas de llorar que tiene Yoongi. Este moqueo y miró arriba para aguantar aquel impulso tan imbécil que no piensa dejar ir en ese lugar desolado por fortuna.

—Tu... ¿Tienes una puta idea de lo que fue saber que... tuviste a alguien más? Para mi fue perfecto que no lo recordaras, porque no te ibas con nadie más. Pensé que te ibas a morir, sobreviviste y no me recordabas. Te me... desvaneciste y yo... solo quería morirme también porque sabía que era culpa mía que eso estuviera pasando...—los labios le temblaban muy suavemente—. No me dejaban estar... y a él sí. Incluso tuviste sexo con ese tipo... Lo amaste y... ¿Qué me aseguraba que no te irías definitivamente de mi lado por su culpa? Solo quería que siguiera así; que fuese como un mal recuerdo...

—Yoongi...

—Estoy haciendo de todo para que no me dejes. Deje de fumar, deje de beber regularmente y lo hago solo en reuniones... También te presto atención; sé en que me equivocaba y lo que causó todo para empezar... ¿Por qué no te puedes conformar conmigo? ¿¡QUE MÁS TENGO QUE HACER PARA QUE SEA SUFICIENTE Y DEJES DE BUSCARLO!? —reclama a nada de llorar para su propia molestia.

—No tengo que conformarme, no es algo de conformarse. No entiendes-

— ¿No entiendo que si entras ahí y te lo encuentras me vas a dejar? —increpa con sonrisa dolida.

—Eso es ridículo. Incluso Jimin sabía que no lo amaba realmente a él... Tu y él se parecen. Ambos son lindos, ambos tienen ojos pequeños y son bajitos... ambos me consienten. Son tan parecidos que me recordaba a ti. Hizo de todo para que yo pudiera recordarte. —Yoongi no lo ve, receloso—. En dado caso... él sería el reemplazo de ti y no al revés.

— ¿Entonces por qué...?

Jungkook le sonrió y luego retomó la carrera al hospital. Yoongi apretó la correa del bolso y se tapó los ojos con una mano. Mierda, está llorando... _le da demasiado miedo que Jungkook salga para decir que ya se acabó._ No puede creer en sus palabras, no cuando nota tanto cariño en su mirada al tratarse de Jimin.

Demás queda decir que las enfermeras lo vieron entre mal y sorprendidas por su aparición y como viene. Se limpio al frente y se acercó con la lengua trabada. La trabajadora negó con la cabeza y le señaló a la derecha en lo que otra camina a la misma altura cuando va por el pasillo.

—te tardaste en venir.

— ¿a-a sí?

—Sí. Demasiado. Pobrecillo, lleva diciendo todos los días que vendrías y cuando llega la noche dice que lo arruinó y que lo olvidaste—suspira entristecida—. Ha sido tan extraño verlo aquí todo el día...

— ¿Qué tiene? Podía salir tan fácilmente y a cada rato-

—Tiene un trastorno afectivo bipolaridad, una esquizofrenia leve. Está medicado la mayor parte del tiempo y por eso lo dejamos salir de aquí. Su comportamiento no ha tenido quejas y responde muy bien, su capacidad de salir y relacionarse forma parte del tratamiento... al menos hasta que te fuiste. Tiene un episodio de depresión muy fuerte ahora.

—Ouh...

—Usualmente es maniaco. Baila hasta caer muerto, ahora es tan... tranquilo...

Jungkook se percató de que llegaron a una de las tantas salas recreativas. Jimin está sentado frente a una mesa con hojas blancas y lápices de colores. Ya hay algo ahí hecho, pero no alcanza a ver debido a la distancia. Está ojeroso, un poco delgado... Incluso bajo la lluvia hace casi cuatro meses se veía mejor. Dio un par de toquecitos a la puerta y Jimin alzó la mirada.

—Jimin-ssi. —dice con una sonrisa y cierto picor en los ojos.

Jimin contuvo el aire y con prisa se levantó de la silla, con paso apresurado fue hasta él y se lanzó encima de Jungkook que apenas pudo agarrarlo. Le estaba doliendo la manera tan urgida con la que Jimin se aferra a él, desesperado; ansioso.

—Tranquilo, no te voy a abandonar. —asegura dándole palmadas en la espalda.

...

— ¿Me esperabas?

Lo miró con sorpresa ¿Cuánto pasó? ¿Treinta minutos? Creyó que simplemente no saldría de ahí. Negó con la cabeza y Jungkook se rió. Una vez de pie Yoongi se rascó el cuello un momento y se aclaró la garganta.

— ¿Entonces...?

—Vendré a visitarlo por ahora, en lo que determinen que el episodio depresivo pasó. Cuando pueda salir... no sé que tanto me busque, aparentemente también es obsesivo compul-

—No me refiero a eso.

— ¿Entonces qué?

—Entonces sigues siendo mi novio. No es algo que pensara cambiar—sonríe arrugando un poco la nariz, avergonzado, Yoongi abrió la boca, sorprendido—. Solo necesito que entiendas que debo estar para alguien que estuvo para mí.

—Él-

—sabe perfectamente que eres mi pareja, por eso solo me buscó una vez—Yoongi no pudo con aquella lógica, sabía que a medida que Jungkook recuperaba la memoria en el hospital se lo contaba a Jimin. En esos detalles, estaba donde vivía y demás. Jimin tenía la forma de buscarlo y no lo hizo—. Respeta la situación, simplemente no quiere... estar solo.

—Pero te quiere.

—Y yo te amo a ti. Con eso claro... ¿Nos vamos?

Yoongi no le dijo nada, solo metió las manos en sus bolsillos y soltó todo el aire dentro de sus pulmones. Sacudió la cabeza, que dolores le causa este hombre...

* * *

— ¿Ya puedo salir? Si me voy ahora podría llegar a donde vive Jungkook e invitarlo a comer. Vendría con su novio... ¡Sería genial! ¡Seriamos tres personas! Pagaría un pastel para comer juntos y-

—Tranquilo—Jimin hizo una especie de puchero, ansioso. El doctor rubio de acento americano suspiró con aire decepcionado—. El cuadro depresivo aún es muy reciente y no considero que estés listo para salir aún.

—pe-pero... Es mi cumpleaños, yo-

—Entiendo que querías salir, pero no se puede correr ningún riesgo. Lo siento, será en otra ocasión.

Jaló la ropa de su camisa. Quiere salir, tiene que salir, buscar a Jungkook. De seguro le felicitaría con una sonrisa y lo abrazaría tan fuerte que lo alzaría del suelo. Aun no conoce a "Yoongi", pero seguramente le diría feliz cumpleaños también. La idea lo llena de Tanta ilusión, pero esa vocecita en su mente que ha aprendido a ignorar y que apareció tras la partida de Kookie está diciendo que eso no pasará. Que nadie lo va a acompañar... de nuevo.

Llegó a uno de los comedores y tomó lugar en uno de los asientos. Bajó la cabeza y moqueó. Quería ir a buscar a Jungkook... No quiere pasar su cumpleaños solo. Está bien, puede ignorar a esa molesta voz de su cabeza; ella no tiene razón y por eso no hay que prestarle atención. Jungkook si lo quiere, ya lo ha demostrado. A él a lo quiere y a su novio lo ama; Jungkook siendo feliz es lo importante, aun si duele porque quisiera ser él el amado. Las cortinas en el lugar están abajo. Repentinamente las luces se apagaron. Escuchó pasos apurados y cuando volvió la luz.

— ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!

En primera se sobresaltó por el repentino grito de celebración. Frente a él hay al menos cinco personas que no conoce y dos que si. Apretó los labios con la cara enrojeciendo aun más a cada pequeño segundo—Hobi volvió... —. Gimotea. En medio de todos está el hombre sosteniendo un lindo pastel con algunas velas. Hoseok sonrió con labios un tanto temblorosos.

—Tenía que volver ¿cierto?

— Deberías soplar esas velas. —comenta Jungkook tomando el pastel y poniéndolo frente a Jimin. El muchacho los miró a todos y seguido sopló. Un escandaloso aplauso y vitoreos vino en consecuencia. Bajo la mirada al suelo por un perro de pelaje negro y marrón.

—Gracias... —balbucea encogido.

—Hey, no llores, que tardamos mucho en comprar todo, venir aquí y asegurarnos de que entraras aquí. —Namjoon es demasiado nervioso con la gente que llorar, no ayuda que Jimin tenga una cara tan tierna.

—Jungkook lleva planeando esto desde hace una semana. —dijo Taehyung y el nombrado se puso colorado.

—Nuestro Jungkookie estaba muy emocionado. —dijo Jin.

—Demasiado. —Se limita a decir Yoongi sin parar de analizar a Jimin.

Maldita sea, el tipo es lindo. Tenía esperanzas de que no, pero falló miserablemente. Ni mencionemos la voz, las manos, los labios y prácticamente todo es lindo en él. Que abrace a Jungkook lo molesta. El resto saca comida y demás cosas de la maleta que llevaron con todo mientras Yeontan va como resorte a todos lados.

—Y él es Yoongi. —volvió a la realidad con aquello. Jimin se lo quedó mirando antes de sonreír y cubrirse la cara con una mano.

— ¡Es más lindo que yo! Que injusto. —dice con tinte abochornado y sincero. Yoongi le tomó el saludo.

—También soy más alto. —echa leña al fuego y Jimin solo se ríe doblando un poco el cuerpo. A este paso va a caer sobre Jungkook y quien sabe porque le hace tanta gracia.

—Entiendo porque Jungkook estaba tan desesperado por recodarte. Eres una persona muy linda—Yoongi alzó una ceja—. Lo esperaste mucho... él siempre vuelve.

—Sí. Aunque se tarda. —responde en un murmullo.

Para no conocerlo en lo más mínimo, hablaban todos con Jimin como si fuesen amigos desde siempre. Habían alzado las cortinas de las ventanas y la luz del día entraba. Estuvieron tanto rato entre hablar, jugar y reírse que lentamente el cielo se volvió naranja llenando la estancia de la luz en esa tonalidad.

— ¿Nos vamos? —pregunta Jungkook, Jimin abrió y cerró la boca. No quiere que se vayan.

—Sí. Ya se está haciendo un poco tarde. —responde Yoongi levantándose.

—Pe-pero-

—te trajimos ropa. —miró a Hoseok que le entrega la muda.

— ¿puedo? —interroga angustiado. Nunca ha hecho algo en contra de lo dicho por los doctores. Si no es obediente quedaría encerrado como el resto.

—Umm... En lugar de pensarlo... Intenta alcanzarnos. —indica Jungkook riendo antes de darse a la fuga corriendo. Tae lo imitó muy pronto y Yoongi no tuvo de otra. Hobi le palmeó la espalda a Jimin antes de hacer lo mismo.

Jimin se levantó algo torpe, sosteniendo la ropa en lo que les toma la marcha con Namjoon y Jin apenas detrás de él. Yeontan hace un buen rato había alcanzado a Tae y este lo va cargando. Jimin alcanzó a Jungkook e incluso se le adelantó, se puso la camisa de rayas sobre la que tiene puesta y abrió la puerta de un empujón.

Estuvieron corriendo por tanto rato que llegaron agotados al edificio donde Yoongi y Jungkook viven. Jungkook palmeó la espalda de Jimin al tiempo que se ríe. Se había hecho de noche en todo esto y aunque era una situación de lo más espontanea subieron a la azotea del edificio juntos en aquel juego continuo.

Jimin se subió al borde de la cornisa y dio una vuelta para ver al resto acomodar colchones que quién sabe cuando subieron. Yoongi se percató de donde estaba el menor.

 _¿estás consciente de que sobras? Si caes atrás podría acabarse..._

Sonrió ampliamente con la brisa prácticamente jugándole en contra. Yoongi se apresuró hacía él temiendo que fuera a caerse. Jimin bajó de un saltó al frente y tropezando sobre Yoongi. El pobre hombre sintió que le volvía la vida al cuerpo, bendito dios que está harto de los casi suicidas.

—No le haré caso a la voz de mi cabeza—empieza a decir—. Ahora tengo a mucha gente, Yoongi y Jungkook no me dejaran ¿cierto?

Suspiró con una suave sonrisa antes de despeinar un poco el cabello negro de Jimin. Negó con la cabeza, con gesto alegre Jimin lo abrazó con mucha fuerza, tanto que Yoongi tuvo que cargarlo hasta donde estaba el resto. Jungkook los observa con un gesto suave y complacido.

A pesar de todo... Si pudo salvar a quienes lo han salvado

* * *

—sigo dudando que esto funcione.

—Créeme que va a funcionar. —corean Jungkook y Hoseok sin querer. Jimin se alzó las mangas del suéter blanco que le habían dado. Yoongi bufó suavemente.

Su departamento es un total caos. Tuvo que arrimar muebles y dejar un gran espacio. Incluso mover el piano. Su amado piano que tiene un sitio fijado, propio e inamovible. Sea como fuere, ya está hecho. Sus intrusos acomodados entre el caos y Jimin esperando que empiece a tocar. Puso las manos en las teclas y pudiendo ver sin dificultad al recién llegado a su grupo de desquiciados... Empezó a tocar.

Se le hizo curioso que Jimin cerrara los ojos y tras varias notas empezó a moverse. Tal como Jungkook lo recordaba y justo con la misma melodía -la cual se aseguró de que Yoongi usara para probar primero-. Los movimientos son elegantes, suaves... Yoongi tocaba con ligera prisa por verlo tan fijamente.

Rió por verlo, Jimin se ve tan libre... tan _como siempre_. Feliz como solo él.

Yoongi dio un golpe a las teclas asustando a Jimin que acabó cayendo de cara al suelo. Lo miró con espanto ¿¡lo hizo mal!? ¡Hizo lo de siempre como le dijeron! Aparte de dejarse ir por la música que le daba un aire bastante sentimental.

— ¿Q-qué? —pregunta Jungkook igual de espantado.

—Este sitio es muy pequeño, la acústica no es buena. No me puedo concentrar y él _si_ hace bien—bufa frustrado—. Nos vamos al salón, de otro modo no me sirve y... ¿Dónde está la carpeta?

— ¡LO LOGRASTE! —festeja Hobi lanzándose sobre Jimin que apenas y lo pudo sostener.

Yoongi empezó a meter partituras en una carpeta con cierta frustración ¿Por qué mierda el niñato tenía que ser bueno como Jungkook lo dijo? Bueno, sea como sea, ya no tiene razones para odiarlo y lo único que lo ataca es retorcerse por saber que es así. Debe admitir que es alguien muy tierno.

—te dije necesitaba recordarlo. —su atención viajó de Jungkook a Jimin que baila con Hobi de una manera espectacular aun con el espacio reducido. Suspira con una suave sonrisa.

Si... Tal vez no fue tan malo... Ayudar a alguien a _estar bien._


End file.
